A ski binding of the type to which the invention relates is already known, and is disclosed in Austrian Patent No. 387 151. Compensation for play between the binding member and the guide rail is achieved in this known ski binding by a pressing spring which, when the binding member is positionally locked, is bent to curve upwardly, this curvature pressing the base plate of the binding upwardly. Thus, the pressing spring also fulfills the function of play compensation so that, during pressing, even in the bent state of the spring, a portion of the force is ineffective. It is therefore necessary to select and use a more powerful pressing spring to achieve the action necessary for the pressing. This, however, also increases the force needed for adjustment of the binding.
A purpose of the invention is to overcome this disadvantage and to provide a ski binding in which compensation for play between the binding member and guide rail is effected independently from the pressing spring.